A Family That Slays Together
by vampirenav
Summary: Angelus is feeling restless in Sunnydale, he wants the Slayer dead and his family back. Buffy wants to bring his souled self back, when vampire from Angelus' past comes to town just how will their lives be affected. AU story starts in Buffy ends in Angel!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I probably shouldn't be starting another story but I just couldn't get this out of my head. A word of warning this is not a pro buffy/angel, or buffy/spike. This is definetley a pro House of Aurelius fic and will span both Angel and BTVS worlds but after the first few chapters will remain in the Angel verse and this story will have our favourite lawyer, or at least my favourite lawyer, Lindsey in it, he will be a massive part of it. So without further ado on with the story!**

* * *

Danica drove her bike past the '_Welcome to Sunnydale'_ sign just outside the town and towards Crawford mansion, while she usually wasn't that big a fan on driving during the day she decided that it was best to make it to the Mouth Of Hell as soon as possible. She could feel it in her bones, her daddy was back from the dead and she wanted to greet him like any proper daughter would, grinning under the helmet she gunned the engine a little faster and couldn't wait to see her sister's face.

* * *

Angelus leant back on his chair and planted his booted feet on the long table in his dark mansion and frowned, he had started to get bored in Sunnydale, sure the Slayer was there and it was fun to mess with her, at least it was fun to mess with her. It seemed no matter what he did to her, or to her friends, or to Miss Calendar she just wouldn't quit trying to get back 'her Angel' she kept talking about how she and Angel were perfect for each other, how they were 'soul-mates' and he was getting tired of it. It was like nothing stopped the girl from loving him or at least Angel. It was sickening really, she was the Slayer and he was Angelus, The Scourge of Europe! His vampiric family spent their entire lives terrorising the globe for crying out loud! And he missed Darla, yes they fought like crazy but she was his sire, not just his sire but his lover, his _woman_ and Angel staked her; he wanted his mate back and there was no way to make it happen.

Drusilla wandered inside the room twirling and singing while Spike rolled in after he in his wheelchair, "Daddy's thoughts are in a naughty place, but he doesn't need to worry for long, the stars are singing to me and Miss Edith is whispering, they're coming back!"

Angelus looked up sharply at her "Who's coming back Dru?" but it was too late, she'd already slipped back into her dream like state. "Do you have any idea what she's talking about?" he asked Spike who shrugged in return.

"No clue mate, she's been talking about '_their return' _for the past two days figured when she wanted to let me know what was going on she would."

"You spent the past hundred years with her, how could you not know what she's saying?"

"Hey! I understand her a lot more than you do, but if she's not going to give me any clue as to who _'they'_ are I'm not going to know what she was talking about." Spike cocked his head to the side and eyed him with suspicion, "What were you thinking about? She was talking in response to whatever it was you were thinking."

"Us," Angelus replied, "the House of Aurelius, being the Scourge of Europe."

"Darla?" Spike asked, his Great Grandsire may have been a cold bitch but she was a cold bitch that he kind of liked, Darla liked to talk and so did Spike, neither Drusilla or Angelus were big talkers so when Darla felt like talking, she and Spike would talk, they would sit by the fire place, or be in bed together and they would talk, right after they'd had sex of course. They were a vampiric family after all and they _did_ share. He missed her, just like Dru did.

"Among other things," Angelus replied standing up, "I'm getting bored of this town William m'boy, the Slayer needs to die and soon, I want out of here."

"So what do you want to do, while I'm in this chair I can't do much to help and I'm not pitting Dru against the Slayer, not _this_ Slayer."

"Then we're just going to have to get you better then aren't we Spike? You know a sire's blood would help with that, just look at what Angel did for Dru."

"I'm not taking Dru's blood, you know what any sort of mystical transference could do to her, besides she already offered and I said no."

Angelus rolled his eyes, "You know she's stronger than you thi-" he cut himself off and turned towards the entrance of the mansion he knew that scent, "She's back!" he sang in delight.

Spike was about to ask who exactly his sire was talking about but he stopped himself when a young woman walked in, dark hair, dark eyes, full lips, russet skin, black leathers and a motorcycle helmet under her arm. "Hi Daddy!"

* * *

**Well there's the first chapter. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who alerted me for this story, as you can see I switched categories, because once the intial buffyverse takes place the rest will happen in L.A.**

**So here's the next chapter, the story will hopefully start to pick up the pace in the next one. Don't forget to review!**

**

* * *

**

Spike raised an eyebrow in question as Angelus locked lips with the unknown woman's, "I missed you Angelus," she sighed and pressed herself into him.

Angelus grinned and turned to face Spike with his arm around her waist, "William my boy this is Danica, my first daughter." Danica eyed the blonde with a smirk, "Danica this is Spike, Dru's childe."

"It's nice to meet you Spike," Danica turned back to Angelus, "where is Dru anyway?"

"Wait a minute, I'm confused, I thought you only had two proper childer, Dru and Penn, how come you never mentioned her before?" Spike smirked back at her, "How come I've never seen _you_ before."

Danica grinned "I was never a good childe."

"Lies!" Angelus smirked gripping her waist and sitting down with her on his lap, "Danica here has always been a perfect childe but you know, way too much of a free spirit to be kept with Darla and I. After a few years it was pretty clear that Dani was just as cruel as I wanted, but she also wasn't you know as dependent on me as I wanted her to be-"

Danica snorted in amusement, "Try not at all!"

"Yeah ok, she's less dependent than Penn and we all know how he turned out." Angelus rolled his eyes and Spike let out a little laugh, "Danica left just before you were turned."

"Still doesn't explain why I've never met you before, you'd think you'd visit at least once in a hundred and sixty years," Spike looked pointedly at her.

Danica shrugged in response, "I was supposed to meet up with you guys in Romania but you know, Daddy picked up that pesky _soul_ and I was afraid it might be you know _catching_." She shuddered at the thought and was pushed off of Angelus' lap. "Ouch hey!"

"You know I think I remember why I wasn't particularly excited about seeing you again in Romania." Angelus growled and Danica scoffed.

"Dru! Daddy's being mean again!" she yelled out and the eccentric vampire came swooping into the room frowning at Angelus.

"You're being a very naughty Daddy today," Dru narrowed her eyes at him and Spike fought the urge to burst out laughing, "You shall get no presents from Miss Edith today!" and with that she rushed back out of the room.

Danica giggled at the look on her sire's face, "Oh don't worry Angelus I'm sure the presents weren't that great today!" she dodged the kick that Angelus aimed at her and hid behind Spike's wheelchair, "C'mon Spike, I think it's time you and I got to know one another don't you?" and sped out of the room with the blonde before Angelus had the chance to do anything else to her.

* * *

"But I don't get why you're still in a wheelchair," Danica said finally after hearing all about Spike's time in Sunnydale.

"I just can't risk taking any blood from Dru right now, she's still regaining her strength and I don't want to do anything that will slow that recovery." Spike replied, "And before you ask Angelus is on the Slayer's radar 24/7 weakening him right now doesn't make a lick of sense."

Danica raised an eyebrow at him and smiled, "Ok, I can officially say that I trust you to be around my family," at the look he gave she scoffed, "just because I don't spend a lot time with them doesn't mean I don't care, I love 'em just like you do apparently," Spike tried to interrupt her but she cut him off, "which is why I'm going to help get you all better." With that the dark haired beauty sat on Spike's lap and brushed her hair to one side revealing her neck. Without any further encouragement he sank his fangs into her neck letting out a moan at the powerful blood of the Aurelius line. He could feel the bones in his spine realigning as he took in more of her blood. Once he felt the last vertebrae fall into place he pulled away and licked his lips.

Danica stood up and Spike followed her, "You know luv, you and I are gonna get along just fine," he grinned and the two headed off to go and hunt.

Angelus watched the two from the shadows as Drusilla curled up into his side, "I missed sister daddy, I don't want her to go away again, make her stay."

He wrapped his arm around Dru's shoulders and pulled her in closer to him, he had no intention of letting his family scatter again, the last time that happened, Darla died, he ended up with a soul and Spike and Dru ended up nearly dying in Prague. "She's not going anywhere, not this time," Angelus replied to his childe. "We're gonna kill the slayer and then we're going to leave this little slice of proverbial heaven and move on to a more hellish climate."

Drusilla smiled up at her sire, "Mmm, the stars are singing the perfect tune! Soon blood will rain from the sky!" 

* * *

Willow ran towards the library at Sunnydale High, after Angelus had killed Ms Calendar the Scoobies had lost all hope in bringing Angel back, but Willow had been going through Ms Calendar's lesson plans and had found a floppy disk hidden in her work, one that Giles and Buffy really needed to see. She burst through the double doors of the library with a grin causing the group inside to jump in surprise, "Will what are you doing here? I thought you were going over lesson plans?" Xander asked.

"I was," Willow grinned, "until I found this! You guys really need to see this." She put floppy disk into the computer and once it had loaded a spell came up, in Romanian and in English, "I think this is why Angelus killed Ms Calendar," Willow said softly once they were all gathered around the screen.

"You mean there was a reason other than the fact he's ya know evil!" Xander snorted and Cordellia elbowed him in the stomach, "Ouch, sorry G-man, Buffy, it's just, even if he had a reason, we can't exactly forgive him can we?"

The stony silence he'd received from both the Slayer and her watcher was answer enough for him not to push, "It's a curse," Willow said, diverting their attention back to the screen, "From what I can see it's different from the last curse Angelus had put on him, it doesn't have a happiness clause, which means if we can curse him, then we don't have to worry about Angelus ever being set free again. I think it's supposed to be a blessing, it says here that he won't remember anything that happened from his soulless years. "

"Will that's perfect!" Buffy exclaimed hugging the red head, "Do you think we can find the stuff need for it?"

"It'll take a little while to gather everything together but I'm pretty sure I can pull this off."

"Woah, woah, woah, are you actually telling me that you think that Angelus actually deserves this?" Xander asked incredualously.

"Xan-"

"No Buffy, he _killed_ Ms Calendar! Since he lost his soul he's _killed_ countless people! He nearly killed you, and Willow and Cordy and Giles! And you actually think that he deserves to be _blessed_ he shouldn't get the chance to have True Happiness, he deserves to suffer!"

"Xander that's enough!" Giles exclaimed taking off his glasses "If there is a way to stop Angelus then we have to at least try it!"

"Xan," Buffy interrupted, putting a hand on her best friend's arm, "I know what he is, and I know what he did, but I still don't think I can kill him, not yet, and we can't afford to wait until I'm ready he could hurt a lot more people by that time. I can't have all those lives on my conscience."

"Fine," Xander tore his arm out of her grasp, "do what you want, but don't expect me to help with this, as far as I'm concerned Dead Boy should have been permanently put down a long time ago." With that he stalked out of the room causing Cordellia to follow him worriedly.

"I'm sorry Giles," Buffy whispered.

The Watcher in question looked over at his Slayer and nodded, "Willow get me list of what you need, we need to do this spell as soon as possible."

**

* * *

Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry! I totally don't mean to make you guys wait so long between updates, but fans of my other stories know that I'm a total flake and let other things distract me! **

**For those of you who are still fans of this story, here's the next chapter. I don't anything you recognise as Joss Whedon's.  
**

**PS Thanks to all my lovely reviewers!  
**

**R&R?  
**

* * *

Lindsey sat behind his desk in the office he shared with Lilah in Wolfram and Hart, both were junior associates at the law firm trying to obtain the position of senior associate. For the past three months, both of them had been jumping through hoops for Holland Manners, the current CEO for the LA branch of Wolfram and Hart. Lilah had been spending her time trying to dig up as much dirt as she possibly could on the clients of W&H so that she could come out on top this time around, it was embarrassing, Lindsey was three years younger than her and they were in the same position, he'd breezed through law school like it was nothing and then when he'd gotten to W&H he'd climbed the corporate ladder like no other. She couldn't let him beat her to this position, if he lost to her, then they might keep him alive, however if he won, there was no question she'd be thrown out like yesterday's trash, and 'yesterday's trash' meant killed dead.

Lindsey looked up from his seat behind his desk at Lilah, resisting the urge to smirk, he knew she was sweating it out big time, to him the senior associate position was already in the bag, but that didn't mean he was going to stop from tearing her down every chance he got. Standing up he moved out from behind his desk and leant on it in front, he'd just gotten a text from one of the boys below telling him that Holland Manners was on his way to them and he wanted to look not only prepared for the other man's arrival, but completely at ease, and there was no way that he was going to sit behind his desk while Holland was in the room, his boss might see it as a power play and _off_ him. Lilah looked over at him curiously and her eyebrows shot up in surprise as the door to their office opened and Holland walked through, she shot up from her position and moved to meet him just as Lindsey did the same. Holland greeted them with his normal jovial grin and sat down in the chair in front of Lindsey's desk, the lawyer in question smirked internally. "Lindsey, Lilah, we just received word that Angelus is back and active in Sunnydale and that the House of Aurelius is back up and running at full capacity, with the exception of the late Darla. Now the Senior Partners have always had their eyes on that particular house of vampires and as it stands they want them as our clients. The vampires' are currently free agents and having them on side will no doubt boost Wolfram and Harts profile within the demonic community. So I'm giving you two the job of bringing them to us, I don't care how you do it, but I want them as our clients within six weeks, is that understood?"

Lindsey replied before his competitor could, "Holland I'll have it done three."

The older man smiled at Lindsey's enthusiasm acting completely oblivious to the glare that Lilah was shooting in Lindsey's direction, "Excellent Lindsey!" Holland stood up and clapped him on the shoulder, "That's what I like to hear!" he turned to Lilah who was holding back her grimace at Lindsey's outrageous promise, "Looks like you're going to have to work twice as hard if you want to stay in the running for senior associate!" and with that he left the room.

Lindsey headed back over to his desk and packed up his briefcase, "Where do you think you're going?" Lilah sneered.

"Well seeing as how I already have this in the bag, I'm going for a celebratory drink, have a nice night Lilah," and with that he followed his boss's quick exit, but instead of heading to the parking lot where Lilah believed him to be going he headed straight for files and records. The elevator stopped several levels below ground and Lindsey walked in and headed straight to the record keeper, it was a little known fact that she could recall every file that was put in the system so he'd always had the advantage over his competitors.

"Good evening Mr McDonald how can I help today?" she asked.

"I need information on Angelus, the curse that gave him a soul, the house of Aurelius as it stands today and any information on his maker that you think is pertinent."

"Would you like the information on Penn and Danica, they were Angelus' children before Drusilla was turned?"

"They're not part of the House of Aurelius?"

"They are not considered a part of it, no."

"Do you know whether they're in Sunnydale right now?"

Her eyeballs whirled into her skull, it looked as though she was flipping through a roller deck, "Penn is not, Danica fell off our radar a little over sixty years ago nobody knows where she is."

"I'll take Danica's files, and just general background information on Penn please."

"That'll be files three hundred through to six hundred."

"Three hundred files?" Lindsey raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Just the files I believe will be most pertinent to your current assignment."

"Alright, I am cleared to take them out of the building aren't I?"

Her eyes flickered back for a moment before she nodded, "Mr Manners just cleared you."

Lindsey nodded before pulling out his phone and getting a couple of the associates stuck in the mail room to come and take the files out to his Porsche. "Lilah Morgan doesn't know that you can access the files remotely does she?" he asked as almost an afterthought.

"No sir, not yet."

"Alright," he pulled out his wallet and produced five hundred dollars, "Keep it that way for as long as possible please."

The record keeper smirked and took the cash from his outstretched hand, "That won't be a problem sir."

Once all the files had been taken to his car Lindsey headed to the parking lot and drove straight to his apartment, he had a lot of files to cover in a very short time if he wanted to keep his promise to Holland.

It took Lilah a full hour after Lindsey to finish the case she was working on, and the second she did, she headed straight to the record room so she could get the Aurelius files before Lindsey thought to grab them. Unfortunately, like most times, she was a step behind the younger attorney and found that any files pertinent to her client were long gone. She stormed out of the basement room and back up to her office furious with herself. '_Of course Lindsey wouldn't go out to celebrate without actually doing anything! How could I be so stupid?'_ she cursed herself as she headed to her car, now she had no idea where to start in reeling in the Scourge of Europe. Sighing she slid into the front seat of her Mercedes and drove home, if she was going to tackle this problem she needed to do it with a fresh mind.

* * *

10 days later

"You know I've been thinking," Spike started collapsing into a seat next to his Grandsire.

"Did it hurt?" Angelus snorted leaning back wrapping an arm around Drusilla's waist and stroking her hair as she cooed at her doll Miss Edith.

"Daddy," Danica scolded, settling herself next to the blonde and throwing her legs into his lap, "don't be so rude," she turned to the younger vampire and ran a hand through his hair, "what is it Spike?"

"As I was saying," he tossed a glare in Angelus' direction and continued, "The Slayer and her friends have hardly been out these past few nights, and any time I've run into them, they've been pretty keen on ending our encounters quick and running home to the Watcher."

"What's your point Spike?"

"My point is, something's wrong, when have you known the Slayer chit to run from anyone or anything? And now she and those two boys and the brunette girl never stick around long enough for even some witty banter."

"Aww is it starting to make you feel inadequate Spike?" Angelus chuckled and then stopped, "Wait, two guys and just the brunette, are you sure?"

"That's what I just said wasn't it? Why are you so interested now?"

"Because it means that the red-head isn't being allowed out after dark, the only things she's good at doing are cowering and..."

"Tyger Tyger burning bright!" Dru chirped happily, "Burn the bitch in the night!" Gasping she looked down at her doll, "That was so naughty Miss Edith! Making me say bad things!"

Angelus' eyes widened, "Magic, the red head's a witch, and what's the one thing that the slayer wants more than anything?"

The other two sane vampires raised their eyebrows and locked eyes with each other as the realisation hit them, "Angel," they whispered and Dru cringed away.

"No!" she screamed at her doll, "No more peaches! Daddy can't go poof! I won't let him! I won't you horrible naughty girl! Stop speaking!" she threw the doll across the room and flung herself into Spike's arms sobbing.

Danica straightened up and looked at the men for an answer while Spike and Angelus froze in horror, Spike's nicknames for Soul boy were 'Peaches' and 'Poof' "Danica go to the high school, the library, see if you can find out what the red head's cooking up, don't kill her until we know for sure that what's coming. They've never seen you before so you can pass yourself off as a new student, Spike take Dru back to your room then get back out here," Angelus scented the air, "I think we're about to have some company." Once he'd said his piece his family sped away, complying with his demands, Spike returned to his Grandsire just in time to see a guy make his way down the steps of the Mansion.

* * *

Lindsey sighed as he drove past the 'Welcome to Sunnydale' sign, he'd spent a full week going over the two hundred files, memorising almost everything in them and then spent the next two days coming up with a plan of action that didn't get him killed. Luck was definitely on his side as yesterday one of his associates called and informed him that the slayer and her friends were planning on reinstating Angelus' soul, and he couldn't let that happen, otherwise all his hard work would be for nothing.

Currently he was minutes away from Angelus' mansion and he was still nervous, when Lindsey was stuck in the mailroom at W&H he had done a few pro-bono jobs for a young sorcerer that he'd met within his first few weeks of moving to LA. He had called up said sorcerer before he left and gotten some magical aid for himself amounting to a few very tribal looking tattoo's along his arms, which had hurt like hell, but afforded him some amount of protection from the Scourge of Europe themselves. Now as his Porsche stopped just outside the mansion Lindsey swallowed nervously before getting out of the car and squaring his shoulders, he couldn't let any of the vampires see or even scent his fear if he wanted to remain alive and so whispering a few words in Minoan, he felt the air around him shift as the designs on his arms felt the final bindings of the spell they needed to work. They burned only for a moment and then there was nothing, grabbing his briefcase he headed inside, praying that Angelus would be in a generous mood today.

"Well, well, well Spike, it looks like we don't need to go out to eat after all," Angelus stated as he watched Lindsey descend the stairs.

Spike scented the air and grinned "He smells just like the country side, like the sun," and the blonde frowned, "but not fear, everyone in Sunnydale smells like fear, you can't escape it." Lindsey stopped at the foot of the stairs and waited for the two vampires to give him his opportunity.

"Now why is it, that a young guy like yourself, in Sunnydale, at night, doesn't have one ounce of the sweet scent of fear on him hmm?" Angelus asked locking eyes with the young lawyer.

Inwardly Lindsey breathed a sigh of relief, his protections were working and he'd surprised Angelus, now all he had to do was make his offer and leave alive and he'd be excellent. "Magical protection," he replied, "I'm hardly stupid enough to walk into the den of the Scourge of Europe without some kind of protection, and magical is the best kind."

"Would you look at that Angelus, he's heard of us! Now here I thought kids your age had only heard of vampires like those ponces Dracula and Lestat." Spike said.

"In my line of work it's hard not to know who you are- wait Dracula and Lestat are real? Don't answer that that's not why I'm here." Lindsey replied, stopping himself from getting sidetracked.

"Well boy, why don't you tell us exactly what line of work you're in and why you're here so we can get back to business, and maybe have a healthy snack." Angelus finished.

Lindsey fought the urge to snap at the elder vampire, as he was sure making him angry would only cause his own person harm, "I work for Wolfram and Hart-"

"The evil law firm?" Spike asked. Angelus looked over at him in question, "What? Just because you've been out of the game for a while doesn't mean that I have."

"I like to think of our law firm as an equal opportunist firm, not evil, and as an equal opportunist firm I have been tasked to...invite you to become our clients." Lindsey said as the vampires returned their stares to him.

"And what kind of perks would we be getting if we became...clients?" Angelus asked raising an eyebrow at Lindsey.

"Well for one, you'd have our best witches, warlocks and shamans at your beck and call, and they could do things like for example, destroy that pesky soul of yours."

"And why exactly would I need to do that eh? My soul's gone, and the gypsy's that shoved it in me are all dead."

Lindsey smiled at that, he knew his contact in Sunnydale was good, but he didn't think that he'd have gotten the information about the Slayer's little witch friend before Angelus. "Because, that gypsy you killed, Jenny Calendar was it? She found a way to put your soul back in your body."

"And she's dead mate," Spike said moving closer to Lindsey, "just like you're about to be."

"The witch found the spell!" Lindsey blurted causing Angelus to stop his childe.

"What?" the elder vampire growled.

"The Slayer's friend, the red head, she found the spell, and it's not like the one that was first used on you."

"Explain."

"Quickly," Spike finished.

"It's supposed to be a _blessing_ when the witch shoves all that humanity down your throat, Angel won't remember anything that you've done, none of the death, the torture, nothing. And there'll be no perfect happiness clause that sprung you loose the first time, Angel'll be free to love the slayer for all eternity. And you'll be dust in the wind."

Angelus growled and flung the stone table across the room, "Sit," he snarled at Lindsey before storming out of the room.

Spike looked over at the young lawyer who looked a little freaked at Angelus' display of anger and smirked, "I'd do as he says country boy, Gramps did not look happy."

Lindsey looked at the blonde and then sat on one of the stone chairs that no longer had a table to match.

* * *

An hour later and Angelus stalked back inside the main room of the mansion with Drusilla at his heels, "Mother fucking bitch!" he roared and picked up a stone chair and hurled it towards the already broken table.

Spike's eyes slid towards the lawyer and pulled him out of Angelus' line of sight (it was probably best the boy didn't end up dead before they'd gotten all the information they needed out of him) and eyed his Grandsire carefully. "So they're trying to get your alter ego back then?"

Angelus growled at his grand-childe and his eyes bored into Lindsey, "How fast can your shaman's destroy my soul?"

Lindsey watched Angelus cautiously, he was careful not to smirk (just because he had magical protection didn't mean that he wanted to test it out by angering the older vampire) "I can have the contract drawn up immediately, but Wolfram and Hart is going to want payment for this."

"Now that I expected, do whatever you have to do, I want that thing destroyed in the next 48 hours because that's how long it's going to take the slayer and her friends to gather up the ingredients for the spell."

Lindsey nodded but before he could get on the phone, Danica burst through the doors of the mansion searching for her sire. "We have a problem and it starts with an 'S' and ends in an 'layer' as in 'there's another slayer in town' anyone feel like explaining the fact that there's two slayers around to me?" It was then that she noticed Lindsey staring at her, "Who's the human?"

* * *

**Well there you have the latest chapter, it's a little slow I know, but I got to fit in all my major characters somehow. **

**Please review and I'll try to update soon!  
**


End file.
